happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 1: Broken Dreams
Mumble was walking to school as the class said in unison “Good morning miss Viola” “Right, well today we'll be learning the most important lesson you will ever learn at penguin elementary, does anyone know what that is? Anyone? Anyone? Seymour” “Fishing?” Seymour asked “No, Mumble” “Um, don't eat yellow snow?” Mumble asked “No that’s not it, no” “It's our heart song miss” Gloria said “Thank you Gloria, excellent, without our heart song, we cant be truly penguin can we” “No” everyone said in unison again “But my dears, it's not something I can actually teach you, does anyone know why? Anyone?” “You can't teach it to us mam, 'cause we have to find our heart songs all by ourselves” Gloria Said “Well done you” “It's the voice you hear inside” “Yes” “Who you truly are” “Yes thank you Gloria, excellent lovely, so, lets all be very still now, take a moment, and let it come to you” After a moment all of the chicks raised the flippers up saying “Me, pick me” “Ok one at a time, yeah you Seymour” So Seymour sang in a rap: “don't push me 'cause I'm close to the edge, I'm trying not to loose my head” “Yes I like that one I could get giggly with that one, yes” Miss Viola said “I'm ready, I got one” Gloria said “Oh, I thought you might have one Gloria” And so Gloria started to sing: “Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them” By the time she finished she had brought a bigger crowed than before “That's as far as I got so far” Gloria said “Oh yes lovely, really lovely” “That's beautiful” Mumble said in amazement, receiving a stern look from Gloria, almost scaring him. “Well Mumble, since you seem so keen to share...” Mumble then tried to sing as best as he could, but all that came out was a deafening screech, it even caused the icicles above to fall down onto Mumble's head. Every kid there laughed at him, making him feel empty, but unexpectedly, a snowball hit his head, it was a small one, but it was big enough and fast enough to make him fall over. When he got back up he searched for the person who threw it. He was flabbergasted to see that Gloria had done it. He wanted to know just in case. “Did you threw that at me Gloria?” “Now that you mention it, I think I may of accidentally aimed right for once.” Gloria said with much pride in her voice, Mumble could tell the sarcasm, it was her that threw it, but why? “Why?” “Well, I hoped to fix your voice, but it didn't do any better, at least it made you shut up.” Okay, now she was being mean. “Let's not fight now, we're in the middle of the class.” Mumble pointed out, fortunately Miss Viola hadn't seen it, she was busy trying to stop them from laughing. “Okay, lets do this Tomorrow then, deal?” Gloria calmed down. “Deal.” “Right, class, who's next?” Miss Viola managed to stop the laughter and continue with the lesson. At the end of the day the kids were leaving to join their parents. When Mumble was stopped by Miss Viola. “Mumble, are you all right?” “Yeah, just thinking.” “About...?” “What to do now, you know...” “Oh, right, about that Mumble, there is something you need to know.” “Uh huh.” “You may not be able to sing now, some don't sing perfectly on their first try, but if you manage to sing, you can have a peaceful life.” “And if I don't.” “Then unfortunately you may not be able to find a mate when you grow up.” Mumble cocked his head to the side. “And that means...?” “Well, you're a bit young for this, but you may as well know this now. For when you are older, you will need to sing to get a mate, a mate is someone that you love, but if you don't sing, then you may not get one.” These words stayed in his head, he was quite shocked and saddened about it, and it was starting to show. “But there could be some other talent you may have. One more thing, could you ask your parents to come here, I need them.” “Okay, I'll see what I can do.” Mumble rushed to his parents, by the time he met them, he was almost exhausted. Norma Jean was the first to see him. “Hey there sweetheart, how was school?” “It went unexpected I guess.” Memphis heard this and joined in. “What do you mean by that son?” “Well, I don't know, but Miss Viola wants you.” Both parents glanced at each other with worried looks. Mumble saw this almost instantly. “What is it?” Mumble asked, curiously “We're just worried, last time she spoke to some parents it was bad news, and today we heard a loud screech in the direction of your class.” Norma Jean said as calmly as she could. Mumble's smile had turned to utter sadness, both Norma Jean and Memphis saw this. “Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but that was me.” Mumble said shyly. “What?” Both parents said in perfect unison, they said it so loud that it had echoed throughout the land. “I don't know how it happened, but I did that instead of singing, I'm sorry if I disappointed you both.” Mumble bent his head down. Memphis was looking angry, Norma Jean saw this and interrupted what memphis was about to say. “It's alright Mumble, some people don't sing on their first try, I didn't.” “You didn't?” “No, mine was very croaky, not many could understand it, but look at me now, the best singer of our generation, now let's go to Miss Viola and see what's up.” By this time Memphis had calmed down, Norma Jean was right, she was a bad singer at start, but became the best of all of them, maybe this was just a repeat. By the time they got to Viola, the sun was almost setting. “Miss Viola, Mumble asked us to come to you, you needed us?” Norma Jean said, calmly but with some nervousness. “Yes, I'm afraid so. You see-” “Mumble has already told us Miss.” Norma Jean said, still at her calm “I figured he would, but you shouldn't worry, some don't sing first try.” “That's what I said to Mumble.” “Hm, maybe Miss Astrakhan might help Mumble, if not then it may come over time.” “I guess so, would you like to see Miss Astrakhan, Mumble?” “Sure, if you want to.” Mumble, Memphis and Norma Jean arrived to see if Miss A was there, which she was, they explained what happened and Miss A was determined to get Mumble to sing, but no matter what she did, it was either a scream, or a dance. When they were going back home, Memphis told Mumble that he'd have to get his singing great, or else. Norma Jean, however, liked his dancing, so she really didn't say much. Maybe tomorrow his singing would improve. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions